1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for connecting electric conductors with potentials which differ from one another that is comprised of at least two electrical terminals which are located next to one another with plug-in receptacles and at least two plug-in jumpers which each have at least two plug-in contacts which are connected to one another via a head web and which can be inserted into the plug-in receptacles.
2. Description of Related Art
A system of the type to which the present invention is directed is known, for example, from German Patent DE 43 22 535 C2. The known system for connection of electrical conductors with potentials which differ from one another is comprised of at least two electrical terminals which are located next to one another with plug-in receptacles and at least two plug-in jumpers which each have at least two plug-in contacts which are connected to one another via a head web and which can be inserted into the plug-in receptacles.
Moreover, German Patent Application DE 10 2008 017 429 A1 and the corresponding U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2010/039752 A1 disclose an electrical switchgear unit in which, to reduce the wiring cost among others, a so-called integral or coding plug is used. In order to enable flexible wiring, accordingly, different integral or coding plugs must be retained in which the individual wiring is to be implemented by contact pins which are electrically connected to one another depending on the application. For this purpose, contact bridges are plugged on one terminal side of the integral or coding plug.